The Sandman Chronicles: Delirium
by Tori Azzoli
Summary: chapter 2, i think laurne hacked onto my account and deleted the first...


The Sandman Chronicles: Delirium  
Tori Azzoli toriazzoli@tori.net  
Sakura-Princess gigglebaby@yahoo.com  
Chapter Two  
  
"So… what are you planning to do with me, now that you've escaped?" Jet  
asked.  
  
Delli turned around and gave him a saucy look. "I have some ideas…"  
  
Jet tried to back away, but there was little room to move in  
the driver's area, so Delli was still in his lap. A wicked smile made  
it's way to her face.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll let you be… For now." Delli turned back to the   
switches and moved a few around. The ship slowed its speed.  
  
Delli sighed and made herself more comfortable, still in Jet's lap,   
cuddling up to him.  
  
"OK! Long enough!" She announced.  
  
Jet scrambled around her, trying to get out.  
  
"Hey! You're not going anywhere!" Delli grabbed onto his arm again.   
"You wouldn't leave your big bounty head alone on her ship, would you?  
You'd just launch yourself into space, never to be seen again?"  
  
He looked at her. "Wanna bet?"  
  
"Not really. I lose bets a lot, like when me and Raine were betting on  
who would win a football (for all you Americans, Soccer is called   
Football in England) match, I lost. Damn, that was a lot of money."   
She scowled. "It was a rerun… And I still lost!"  
  
Jet chuckled before realization settled in. "Hey, how do you know   
Raine?"  
  
Delli pondered this for a moment. "Hmm… Y'know, Raine is a very popular  
name thesedays. I could know a different Raine than you, like in that  
video game from the 20th century, what's it called… Oh, yeah! Final   
Fantasy Eight! That was a kick-ass game! I think I have a copy in   
here somewhere… but I got rid of my Playstation© years ago…"  
  
"Last name…"  
  
"How the hell should I know? It was two years ago! We just met at a   
hotel, she showed me to my room, you know she was a bellboy, well girl;  
anyway, we met down at the bar and watched football" Delli had a habit  
of going off subject and telling long stories… and can't remember   
names.  
  
"You can't remember anyone's names but your own, huh?" Jet asked.  
  
"Hey, my brother's name is Spike, and my old boyfriend's was Toby. And  
the one before that was Trent. Before that there was James, and Jesse,  
and Steven, and David. Ben was the 'dude, you're getting a Dell'* guy.  
He was sweet until he met Chelsea. Damn her…" Delli went on for a   
minute about all the jackasses she dated in the last 26 years of her   
life. "And Raine… Raine… Her middle name's Ann. I think. Or was it   
Jane, or Melissa… Or maybe Ruby? C'mon, it was two years ago, Chris…"  
She drawled. *I'm also a sketcher, and I hate it when people hover over  
my shoulders when I draw and say, 'look at her draw_l_ings'. It's so  
annoying, what's with the L thing in there?*  
  
"Jet."  
  
She was struck aback. "What?"  
  
"My name's Jet. Jet Black."  
  
"Hey! That's it!" she shrieked.  
  
"What's it?"  
  
"Her last name! Raine Black!" Delli sighed. "Jeez. Glad that's over   
with, I'm horrible with names. If I can't- -"  
  
"Raine Ann Black?! That's her name?!"  
  
"Uh… Yeah… I think so. You are absolutely horrible with interrupting,   
you know?"  
  
"I know her! I raised her!"  
  
"What?! You're that old?! Sure, I thought you were a little older   
than me, and that's okay, but… EEW! You're like, fifty or something!"  
  
Jet backed off in the little space that they had. "50! I look that  
old? Maybe some Rogaine© would help…"  
  
"Honey, bald is good on you. Don't try Rogaine©, I mean look at what   
it did to Spike! You want that?!"  
  
"Spike? Rogaineã? Blackmail! Faye would love this…"  
  
  
  
  
Faye sat on the table, dangling her ankles over the edge like she so   
often does. "So, what'd she do to you?"  
  
Spike held a bag of ice between his legs. "She didn't want a hug…" he   
moaned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"She sat like she wanted a hug, and elbowed me. She grabbed Jet and   
took off."  
  
"I thought she was handcuffed. She was, right?"  
  
"Ed wanted an autograph, so I was forced into uncuffing her."  
  
Faye snickered.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Sorry, I was just thinking."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What she and Jet would be doing on her ship."  
  
Spike threw some ice at her. "Be serious, Faye. Jet would never do let   
her do that, even if she entices him."  
  
  
  
  
Edward still sat n the small room, mumbling softly to herself, "She's   
gone, she's gone…"  
  
  
  
  
Ein was sleeping.  
  
  
  
  
"What'dya think they're doing right now?"  
  
"Hmmm…? Who Spike and Ed?"  
  
Jet nodded.  
  
"Tracking us? Hey what is Ed anyway?"  
  
"A hacker."  
  
"No, no, no… Girl or guy? I couldn't tell."  
  
"Female."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jet contemplated for a moment. "I think."  
  
"You think?" she saw him nod. "What do you mean 'I think'! Don't you   
know?"  
  
"Not too sure…"  
  
"Ugh!" she closed her eyes. "Never checked?"  
  
*Sweatdrop* "You know, Sprite, not everyone thinks like you. Some of   
us are sane."  
  
"I'm sane!" she protested. "And don't call me Sprite."  
  
"It's your name."  
  
"It's a soda! I'm not a soda!"  
  
"It's a water nymph."  
  
"Soda!"  
  
"Nymph."  
  
"Soda!"  
  
"Soda." Jet gave in.  
  
"HA!"  
  
Jet's cellular phone beeped, signifying a call. As he reached for it,   
Delli pulled out a gun (did I forget to tell you she killed her LAST   
boyfriend, of course, she used a gun…). "Mine." Jet's eyes grew wide   
and he retracted his hand. She picked up the cellphone and answered   
his call.  
  
"Hello?" she said in her sauciest voice.  
  
Spike's picture appeared on the screen. "Delli, get your sorry ass   
back here now."  
  
"Awww… But me and Jet are having fun, aren't we?" And she climbed   
atop him and gave him a kiss.  
  
"Sprite Rhiannon Spiegel, get off him right now!"  
  
Delli broke the lock and growled at Spike. "Grrr… Don't call me that!   
You know I hate that name…"  
  
"Bring him back, and you can run free."  
  
"No way! I'm keeping him!" she protested playfully. "You never let me   
have any fun, Spike. Try and stop me now."  
  
Jet tried pushing her off, but Delli clung like a leech. A wicked grin   
spread across her face, and he surrendered.  
  
"Spike, please get me out of here." He pleaded.  
  
"Gotta plan?" Spike asked.  
  
Delli snuggled up to Jet. "I do. And it's a very nice one. You let me  
be for three days, we have fun, and then I bring him back. Deal?"  
  
"No. You bring him back right now, or I'll have the Martian Police   
book you for kidnapping. Deal?"  
  
"No, you-"  
  
"Sprite, listen to him! I don't want to be here! I don't want to be   
kidnapped! I don't want to be stuck here with you! Just take me back   
to the Bebop, and we'll work everything out there, OK?" Jet proposed.  
  
Delli looked at him with tears in her eyes (she really does like him   
you guys… *sniffle*). "Is that really what you want?"  
  
Jet softened (he does that a lot with her. Hmmm…). "I didn't mean it   
like that. I- -"  
  
"Spike, I'm bringing him back. I'll be there in about three hours."   
Delli said.  
  
"Thank you," Spike sighed, and turned off the phone.  
  
Delli sniffled and turned Jet's off also. A tear rolled down her cheek  
as she pushed a button in the back. It opened a portal to the back of   
her ship. Delli crawled through quickly and shut it before Jet could   
say a word or see her tears.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
NEWS FLASH! ! ! ! !  
I just saw something that I can rub in my old history teacher's and Lauren's  
faces. BUSH SUCKS ARSE! Yeah, I saw it in a little political satire that  
my dad brought home! It had Bush and Cheney giving a couple of Big Oil Refinery's  
CEO guys, Blow jobs! Seriously! So, there; I have proven that Bush sucks  
ass.   
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Spike dashed back into the room where Edward sat, mumbling and typing   
at her computer *Tomato*. He looks at her for a moment trying to   
decipher what she was saying.  
  
"She's gone, she's gone…" Ed was chanting.  
  
"Ed, are you tracking her?"  
  
"Meesa hacking ship system…"  
  
"Really?!" Spike's face lit up. "What'll you do with it now?"  
  
"Meesa bring her back. Meesa want Mommy…"  
  
"What? She's not your mother… is she? It's not possible, is it?" He   
did the calculations in his head (Delli's 26 by the way, a year younger  
than her loving brother lol). "Yeah, I guess it is… but I would've   
known, right?" he walked of, contemplating. And somewhere, the song   
Cats on Mars, started playing.  
  
  
  
This was really fun. Cats on Mars, if you didn't know, is Edward's   
song.  
That techno sounding one…  
Raine Ann Black is © Kaylene Martinez  
Sprite "Delli" Rhiannon Spiegel is © Tori Azzoli/ Sarah Beehner  
Skylor Matthew Werden is ©Skylor Matthew Werden and will appear later   
in . . . . .  
  
THE SANDMAN CHRONICLES  
Buh buh buh!  
  
Part 1 - Delirium  
Part 2 - Raine  
Part 3 - Skylor *may or may not happen*  
  
* I just realized something... Ben-I-Can't-Remember-His-Last-Name,   
the 'Dude, you're getting a Dell' guy, I saw him on the telly the other   
day. Anyways, I just thought that I could have made Delirium a   
prostitute because, you know in the commercials they say, 'Easy to buy,  
easy to own, easy as Dell'? I just thought of that while watching the  
commercial...  
  
It's been a while, huh? Every time I got online, FFN was down, so it   
took a while to get this posted... Sorry. I should have gotten more   
done than this one measly chapter, but I've been working on other   
things... I got Raine's started... Skylor's section is probably *not*  
going to take place. I haven't really put much thought into him; he's   
really perverted in real life, and I made him totally opposite so   
far... Sakura-Princess has her own chapter to add to this one, it's   
probably going to be chapter four at the rate this story's going...   
It's too damn slow and I don't have an end for it yet! I have this   
horrible feeling that it's going to go on and on until the end of   
time... Check out this really cool band, not mine, Ben Folds Five.   
They're awesome! Forget about MY band...  
  
Bye!   
Tori and Sakura-Princess  
  
TORI'S  
STRANGE LITTLE STORY  
  
Outta my Way, David Lucas!  
  
okay, this story really happened, and if you want to see how stupid I   
am, read it and take up my "Bitch me out" offer. | |  
v v  
Tori Azzoli toriazzoli@tori.net  
  
Okay, inside info about David Lucas AKA Spike or AKA Celestin AKA the   
robot guy on Toonami *I think*, THE hot voice-over man! k, anyway he   
lives in Orlando, Fla., and is a frequent visitor of the Coliseum of   
Comics Fashion Square, for those who also live in Fla. Yeah, and I was   
so dumb the other day. Okay, here's what happened, read it and feel   
free to bitch me out if you email me.  
  
I was walking around the back left-hand corner, looking for Sandman   
comics, and I noticed that CB was on. I put down the THIRTY dollar   
first edition first issue of Sandman and started watching Black Dog   
Serenade and there was this guy standing there watching. I said 'I   
love Cowboy Bebop' and he looked around and smiled. I sorta half   
noticed. I always hated that episode, it's so boring! Totally   
opposite of Del, right? lol So I started walking around the corner,   
and the guy just stood there IN MY WAY! 'excuse me...' nothing   
'EXCUSE ME, MOVE' he moves, muttering 'oh, sorry' really quiet. I walk  
by like, whatever, and roll my eyes, and leave.  
  
I was supposed to go to Christina's for a party, so I called   
Sakura-Princess the Organizer. She said, 'ohmigod! you won't believe   
this!' 'what?' 'Christina got David Lucas's autograph!' 'What?   
When?' 'Today! He was at coliseum of comics- -' 'oh, god! I was too,  
when?' 'Around one or so, you didn't see him?' 'Uh-oh...'   
'what?' 'I think I mighta have kinda sorta, told him to get out of my   
way...' 'you what?!' 'He was just standing there, IN MY WAY, and   
wouldn't move!' 'you are SO stupid! *She laughs* you told David Lucas  
to get out of your way...' AND THE CONVERSATION GOES ON FOR ANOTHER TWO   
OR THREE HOURS LIKE THAT. SAKURA-PRINCESS LAUGHING AT ME BECAUSE DAVID   
LUCAS WAS IN MY WAY AND I TOLD HIM TO MOVE...  
  
So we went over to Christina's and I gave her my CB comic in favour of   
her extremely awesome autograph from David Lucas. Now I have it. YAY!   
I can't Guarantee that it really was David Lucas, because I heard it   
could have been him three hours prior to my incident, from a very   
unreliable source. *ahem, CHRISTINA, cough cough* But it seems real   
enough to me, there are FIVE David Lucas' in the Central Florida area,   
and I'm gonna find out if any of them are THE David Lucas.  
  
  
Tori 


End file.
